


must we really move forward?

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Minor Sapnap/Karl Jacobs, Mutual Pining, One sided Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Pining, Pining George, if you're on twt you'll get it, yes this one's outta pocket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Who’s the cute blonde?” He muttered to George, expression still shocked. George was taken aback for a moment, wondering to whom was he referring to, until he followed his glace, and found that the one who he was looking at was Dream himself.or, four times George felt his title as Dream’s best friend threatened, and one time he didn’t anymore.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 359
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However— things rarely go as George wants them to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited - 23/12/2020 
> 
> originally published 23/10/2020

George wasn’t really paying attention to the commotion ahead of him. He had heard, yesterday, about this brand new student that was coming to his class in the middle of the year, but he paid no mind to it, he really didn’t care as much as his more social peers. He supposed a new face was welcome as always, but he didn’t care all that much. Dream had been mildly interested by them, commenting that George should introduce them to The Group as they, so originally, called themselves, if he got to it (as the vice president of the class) and George just scoffed at that. He wasn’t counting on interacting with them in the first place, that was Quackity’s role. He focused on writing the Chemistry formula the best way he could so he would be able to ask Dream about later, when they went home together on Wednesday. That was what he was mostly looking forward to, too. That and nothing more

However— things rarely go as George wants them to go.

Which brings him to the present, where he had just heard the voice of the teacher calling him after the class ended. 

“Terrible sorry to ask you this,” she said, not looking sorry in the slightless,”but Quackity didn’t attend today so you, as the vice president, are in charge of showing Fundy around.” 

George did his best to hide his grimacing face and nodded. He might feel uncomfortable by the change of plans, but it wasn’t as if he would actually rat Quackity out and tell the teacher he was just skipping the period —though he definitely owed George a favor now. He gestured to Fundy to follow him and they both left the classroom, the awkwardness heavy in the air.

“So, uh.”  _ Eloquent as always, _ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sapnap muttered in his brain, and he ignored it in favour of looking at Fundy. It was the first time he had actually paid attention to him, and he wasn’t particularly amazed with what he found, but it wasn’t as if he was  _ bad  _ looking. “My name’s George, as you might’ve heard, and I’ll be showing you the most important places in the school, and then you can go meet some of my friends. Is that alright?” Fundy just nodded, looking shy and somewhat uncomfortable. George could understand that, because a year ago he found himself in the same position, coming from Europe. He hoped Fundy could find a group of friends soon, so he didn’t feel alone for a long time: George had been that lucky almost 12 months ago, with Dream, Sapnap and, eventually, all of their group. 

Apparently recognizing something, Fundy turned to him slightly. “Your accent?” George awaited for what the matter was with his voice. He supposed Fundy also had one, but he couldn’t quite piece from where it was from. “Um, I’m— I’m Dutch, so.” Understanding soon rose inside George. 

“Oh, I’m from England. Moved here a year ago.” Fundy gave a little nod. They started walking. 

* * *

Quickly (because he still refused to spend all his recess showing the new kid around, no matter what compassion he could also feel towards him) he directed Fundy to the cafeteria, different club classrooms, and gym. While walking, Fundy somewhat warmed up to him, and George was pleased to hear that the two of them had more things in common than he initially thought, such as being programmer nerds. They got caught up talking about the benefits and difficulties of coding in Java, when George found out just how  _ good  _ Fundy was with a keyboard, and George didn’t even notice how his own footsteps had led them to the place where his friends always meet up in recess. A loud “George!” managed to get them both out of their conversation and George felt himself smile. 

“These are my friends.” He gestured to the group in front of them. By first glance, he could see that today Sapnap, Antfrost, Callahan, Bad and Dream were present. The others were probably busy, or plainly skipping school, George didn’t know and he wouldn’t judge. He looked at Fundy to tell him to start moving towards, but he found him staring ahead with his mouth hanging open and his eyes  _ shining _ . In fact, all of Fundy’s face, now slightly more crimson, was shining from whatever he was looking at. 

“Who’s the cute blonde?” He muttered to George, expression still shocked. George was taken aback for a moment, wondering to whom was he referring to, until he followed his glace, and found that the one who he was looking at was Dream himself. He was laughing rather loudly to whatever Sapnap was saying, eyes closed and freckles painting all of his features. George felt confused, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Um, that’s Dream” _ My best friend _ , he felt like saying for no particular reason. But he refrained, because that was still no Fundy business. Fundy, however, just nodded and started walking forward. George followed suit.

“Hey, guys.” George said, still weirded out by Fundy’s words and actions. He was still very clearly looking at Dream, and apparently everyone else had also noticed his focus, judging by the lull of their chatter and the glances they were throwing around. The only one who hadn’t quite noticed was Dream himself, who was still recovering from his wheezing. Once his eyes opened, his and Fundy’s eyes connected. And well, George felt out of place, and uncomfortable. It wasn’t that Dream wasn’t cute, per se, if anyone knew Dream was pretty was George himself, for reasons he wouldn’t focus on now. No, it was more of how easily he said it, as if the words didn’t make his mouth and cheeks burn, as they did to George. He tried to keep his expression from turning all sour, but he didn’t care all that much if he succeeded. “He’s the new one.” 

Fundy and Dream were still looking at each other, the latter with a lazy smile on his face. Fundy choked. 

“Hey everyone, I’m Fundy!” The shyness that seemed to overcome him early had left, and George felt his eyes turn in surprise. He thought he had figured Fundy out correctly, and pinned him as a shy nerdy guy, as George was, but apparently he was wrong. This new Fundy wasn't even remotely timid, he was cheerful and eccentric, a good entertainer. Fundy was still looking directly at Dream— not even paying attention to the other people.  _ Kind of rude _ , George noted bitterly. The blonde seemed to notice that, maintaining eye contact.

“I’m Dream, nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.” Fundy shot back. Dream just snickered, looking pleased.

George felt something funny and overwhelming form in his chest. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what triggered it, except that he could: it was Fundy. But he had been okay with Fundy a minute ago, why was he now wary of him?

(If he knew. But if he did, he didn’t know because he did. No, he didn’t)

Sapnap was the next to go in with the introductions, with a smirk. “Hey, loverboy, My name’s Sapnap.”

The funny feeling didn’t go away. George felt like running. Felt like putting himself by Dream, to tell Fundy… something. He wasn’t even sure. What was he trying to protect Dream from? It wasn’t as if the guy was going to eat him (he surely looked at Dream as if he wanted to, though). 

“I’m Bad! And he’s Callahan.” The latter nodded. Antfrost also introduced himself shortly, and Fundy nodded at every name politely. However, his gaze was still fixated on Dream. It was obvious he was interested in Dream more than in everybody else here. Dream started talking about what was going on before they both arrived —something about whether or not a burrito was the same as a hot dog— and then proceeded to ask the usual questions to the new guy, questions that Fundy looked way too eager to answer. It seemed like only the two of them were there, and George’s throat was dry. 

The funny feeling stayed. 

The funny feeling stayed until it was time to say goodbye, and George had to escort Fundy back to their classroom. He snuck one glance at him and could see him smiling very brightly, and a deep blush surrounding his cheeks, mixing with his freckles.

George looked away. 

  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person who treasured love that much couldn’t live without a partner and George was aware of that but god, did it have to be so quickly?
> 
> Why so quickly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited - 23/12/2020  
> originally published 23/10/2020

Ever since what he knew as _the_ Fundy and Dream incident, George felt a little bit more grumpy. He didn't know why to think of Fundy talking, walking or even breathing near them made him so angry. He knew, rationally, that of course Dream was allowed and could have more friends than the ones he already had, he wasn’t trying to gatekeep Dream or anything and he didn’t _mind_ Dream talking to other people.

The problem was with how _Fundy_ spoke to Dream, only to Dream. He didn’t like how he fluttered his eyes, how his laugh seemed to last a tad longer when it was Dream talking or telling the joke, how all of his body language was welcoming Dream, and no one else. They- they weren’t that close to guaranteeing that! Fundy had actually, and to George’s peace of mind, a group to hang out with that wasn’t their own, something about tired people, and he hung out with them quite a lot, but he always found time to be next to Dream. And George didn’t know all of these things because he particularly cared, but because it just happened all the time, and it was impossible to turn his eyes away (believe him, he had tried)! His own friends, however, didn’t seem to think the same way. Actually, his own friends were useless in this regard, as usual.

  
  


“George, are you alright?” Talking about his friends, he was supposed to be spending time with them, in the recess. But he was currently burning holes in a certain blonde’s back, on the other side of the hallroom, who was talking to Fundy. Again. For the third time this week. Instead of being with them, as it was before. Wednesday already came and he couldn’t even feel happy about it because of this Dutch guy. Hurray.

He didn’t even bother to hide his glance at this point, not that Dream seemed to care enough to notice. As such, Bad had asked that, probably concerned. George didn’t spare him a look, too focused on watching Dream smile at the guy. Smile! What the heck? What did he even have to smile for? Fundy wasn’t even funny, he knew as much. 

“Don’t mind him Bad, he’s jealous.” Sapnap said, smugly. George snapped his head so fast he felt dizzy for a moment. 

“What?!” He shouted, startling his friends and some other people on the aisle. He thinks he heard a _“dear god, Gogy”,_ but that wasn’t crucial at the moment. “What do you- I didn’t- What?!” He felt his face grow hot. He wasn’t jealous of anything, because that meant things Sapnap wasn’t supposed to know. That no one was supposed to suspect. The teenager just rolled his eyes at him.

“Oh, look at me, I’m Georgie, and somebody is talking to my crush. Must stare at him all the time now, so I will go back to be his number one priority..”

“That was an awful British accent,” he muttered. He couldn’t defend himself in anything else. Except, “hey! Dream isn’t my crush, what the hell?” 

Bad and Sapnap just smiled at that. One almost condescending, the other full of badly covered pity. Bastards. 

“It is kind of true that you’ve been staring very scarily at Fundy ever since Monday.” Bad said, putting emphasis in the ‘is’ for dramatic effect. “What’s up with that?” George just shrugged. 

“I dunno. I don’t trust him. He’s— all over Dream, he always compliments him, and shows him these plugins and Dream is all ‘this is so cool’ as if I, or he, couldn’t do anything better, and he is at every recess with him, even if he befriended those sleepy bois, it’s kinda weird, don’t you think? That he wants to be with Dream all the time? Like- th”

He cut himself at that, noticing lack of comments from his friends, and zero amount of teasing. Sapnap’s expression was unreadable, and it was unnerving. George hated that. “Well, don’t you want to be by Dream all the time? Don’t we all? He’s our friend, and a pretty good one.” 

“I do! But I’m, like, not always showing him the codes I do, like he does. How does he even find the time to do all of that stuff, even?”

“Okay, but you do show him some tuff you’re proud of. Like the chunk mod one.”

“Oh, that code was awful, but-”

“Why should it be any different with Fundy?” Bad asked, cautiously. 

“It isn't’, just, uh,” they were definitely picking on him, but George had been thinking about it for a day now, and this was as close as he was about to get to a vent of some sort. Usually, he would talk to Dream when something bothered him , but given how happy the other was with this new friend, he didn’t think he’d appreciate George talking about his suspicions. 

In fact, this whole situation just made him realize just how much he relied and talked to Dream which, in highsight, makes one think about poor timing. “I have been friends with Dream for far longer. I know Dream way better, it’s obvious I want to be by his side all the time and show him things. I understand Dream, and _he_ doesn’t, it just doesn’t make sense why _he_ would be with him all the time, it hasn’t even been a week! He can’t be-” 

Sapnap and Bad looked at each other. Bad spoke carefully. 

“George… you do know Fundy, most likely, has a crush on Dream, right?” 

Sapnap joined in, “And this is his way of wooing him.”

Suddenly, everything pieced together, and at the same time everything crumbled. He knew that was the case- he wasn’t stupid, but knowing and knowing these things is always different. He thought about false confidence and blushed cheeks and funny feelings deep in his stomach and- 

_Oh, so that’s why we’re rivals, you and I._ It was never about the minecraft plug-ins 

And as if on cue, Dream appeared behind him. 

“Hi!” he said, blissfully unaware of the topic at hand. “What 's up?” 

“Hey, Dream!” both of his traitor friends said, at the same time. George was, understandably, still panicking, not even attempting to turn his face to Dream. 

“We were just talking about how George is an oblivious fool.” Sapnap says, notchantally. George resists the urge to growl. Dream just ,laughed at him, as he always does. 

“Really? What did you do now, George?” He asks, as if that laugh of him wasn’t tearing his —and apparently, Fundy’s— guts. 

The funny feeling. The better version of the funny feeling is back, and strong as ever. It’s back when he turns back and he sees Dream smiling at him, amused. George can’t take it right now. 

“I mixed up everything.” He mutters. Dream just snickers. 

“Nothing a little help can’t change. Is it Chemistry? I could help you with that.”

George just smiled at that. Dumbass, but kind hearted, of course his first instinct was to help George. The feeling in his stomach just grew as he heard him rant about this new study system that apparently worked for Dream now, and _you have to try it George_ and whatnot. He hummed along, and kept chatting with them, half listening to Bad’s suggestions and Sapnap’s complaint about their amount of work. 

Maybe it didn’t have to mean anything. Maybe he could still have this. Maybe things didn’t have to change because a person liked Dream enough to actively pursue him. 

He didn’t like to be too optimistic. But he had to, for his own sanity. 

* * *

It was already late and Dream had to leave to go to his own house, after spending a complete afternoon at George's house, under the presume that they were 'studying' for the next test. Now, how much studying actually took place is up for interpretation, but he had to leave, that was a fact. Now, if George sort of wished he could stay a little bit more, it was none of anyone’s business. He was just treasuring the time the two of them were finally spending alone and together. Not like he could get any today with—

Not going there anymore. Now it’s just Dream and him. 

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t just ask for Dream to pay attention to him instead of others. He had, various times, as a joke and sometimes half seriously. But there was something complicated about doing that when the other person was just clearly interested in him, as not friends. When it was other friends, it was all jokes, who can get Dream’s attention and whatnot. Who’s Dream’s bestest friend, who does Dream likes the most. A game George succeeded at, let me tell you. But there was a new layer to it now, requesting attention now would mean two new things. 

George was interested in Dream like that. 

And George was jealous. 

He was willing to admit he maybe, could potentially, to some degree, be in love with Dream. It was kind of obvious in perspective, but George loved the safety in denial. He was more than willingly to stay friends with Dream for all his life, but he had never thought about the fact that, because Dream wasn’t in love with him like _that_ , he would ever have to share his attention. And Dream never made him worry, because he was so quickly to turn people down and had never shown any interest in anyone, as far as George knew. This new development was just an uncomfortable reminder that someday the both of them would move on with their lives and that Dream had to get a partner, could not live without a partner. Especially Dream, a person so romantic and soft despite everything. A person who treasured love that much couldn’t live without a partner and George was aware of that but god, did it have to be so quickly?

  
  


_Why so quickly?_

George could admit to himself, in the quiet nights where he heard Dream’s soft snoring from the other side of the Discord call and would have to pretend for Dream to be there to actually sleep, that he was in love. But being jealous- it wasn´t just loving him, but being selfish doing so. Dream deserved all the love he could get, but George wanted all that love to be from himself. It didn’t matter who the other person was. Fundy wasn’t a bad person, per se. But George didn’t think he could love Dream— not the way George loved him after all these years. He just didn't understand. What’s a crush to a beating hard as loud as George’s. What’s a flirty phrase to a thousand of unsent letters George collected under his bed. What’s a pretty face to the sinking feeling that was felt in his stomach when Dream did as far as look his way. Nothing!

“Hey, Dream.” George felt like saying. Dream hummed, not quite looking at him yet. Goerge didn’t even know what to say. “If you, um.”

Dream looked at him, noticing his hesitation. “If I?” He replied, kindly.

Dream was kind. And a romantic. And affective. 

George was mean. And selfish. And cold. 

“If you,” so selfish, “if you had a crush, you would tell me, right? We are best friends, after all.” So very selfish. Dream seemed surprised for a second, before laughing very briefly. 

“Why, interested?” He said, teasingly. George should've known he woulndt take it seriously, which was a relief. He just shoved him to the side. 

“Idiot.” He managed to shoot back. Dream just smiled. 

  
  


“Well, the idiot has to go. It’s late.” With that, all George's ‘good’ mood disappears and he gets gloomy. Of course, Dream notices. “George, I cannot stay for as long as you want.”

“Why not?” He replies, not unlike a bratty kid. George was oh, so selfish. And Dream indulged him, so it was also his fault. That’s what George resonates when Dream gives in and offers him to walk him home. They walk having a quiet chat, more content with only being with each other for the afternoon. George listens to him talking about the latest test and how he was just this close to beating Technoblade, and George talks to him about the new project in Mechanics. And then they arrive at Dream’s house, and George is not ready to say goodbye. He never is. He’s selfish. 

But Dream smiles and he goes, “i’ll see you tomorrow”.

So George nods, holds still and walks home. 

**_discord DM’s_ **

**_dweam: for the record, i would tell you_ **

**_dweam: if i had a crush_ **


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure. What do you need it for?” He said, taking out his phone. It couldn’t be so bad. 
> 
> “Oh. I wanna ask Dream out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited - 23/12/2020  
> originally published 23/10/2020

  
  
  


“Um, hey. George?” A voice muttered. George turned to the side to find no one but Fundy by his side. He was back at his shy-like actitud, and George felt like squinting at him, but didn’t want to seem mean. 

_ It’s not his fault that he has a crush on Dream. It's clear why. And you two will keep being best friends. Why are you even mad?  _ He reasoned in seconds, and willed his voice to sound a little bit welcoming. “Yes, Fundy? Can I help you?”

“Yes, actually. So, um, the other day I was talking to Dream, and he said something about his Discord. The thing is, I didn’t write it down… can I get it from you?” He said hopefully. George laughed, thought his laugh was bitter if anything else. He supposed this was a romantic beginnig if he had seen any, a clasic roncom trope, where the smitten main character get's the romantic interest but can't actually get in contact with them, involving various shenanigan. George wondered how, in a weeks time, he had managed to become a second character in Dream's life. 

“Sure. What do you need it for?” He said, taking out his phone. It couldn’t be so bad. 

“Oh. I wanna ask Dream out.” George stopped on his track right there. He shot a glance back at Fundy, who had suddenly had a determined look. 

“W-what?” George said back. He didn’t think someone could be this sure talking about asking someone out. _How is he_ , he thought, _this bold_? He was speechless for a second. Except he very much would like to speak. Even if didn't mean to pick a fight before, this seemed like the last moment to do something about all of this. A kind of objection, if you will. He openned his mouth, not even thinking clearly about what he really wanted to say. 

He half thought of describing just how special George felt around Dream. Or explaining the history the two of them have had, this wonderful year that they got to know each other. He thought about explaining how Sapnap himself, Dream's other best friend, was rooting for them. And he thought and thought and thought but his thoughts never quite reached his throat. He was _bad_ at words. 

“Are you sure, thought? Like,”  _ what am I doing what am I doing what am I doing, _ “did you know he has a terrible temper? And that he sometimes lets his competitiveness take the best of him? And that he’s terribly prideful? Not that that’s specially a bad thing, but he can get really into the fight mood, he even declared a war in the school to some underclassmen because of that. And there’s the whole Technoblade thing, which, if you didn't know-” he was rambling, but Fundy just shot him a glance. George stopped in his tracks, feeling guilty. 

What was he attempting, by selling his best friend as low as he was? For what, to buy himself time to do nothing about his own feelings? he was an idiot, an absolute buffon, a moron, a- 

“Actually, I know. I like him like that. Aren’t you his best friend? Gosh, what a prick.” He said, furrowing his eyebrows. George felt the need to explain himself, but Fundy kept talking. “Anyway, if you don’t want to give me the darn thing I’ll just ask Sapnap. Bye.”

He left before George could even mutter a word. He felt sort of bad. What was he even thinking, again? He figured he could try to speak to Sapnap or Bad later to understand his own reaction, as they apparently read people better than he could. 

It was in his own confusion that he didn't notice the other person who has just entered the room. Who had heard the conversation they just had. Who found Fundy by the door and paid him no mind, still replaying George's words in his mind, haunting him. 

"Did you mean that?" came the quiet, shy, never heard before like this, voice of Clay. George couldn't breathe.

Clay was crying. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is under revision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he sprinted behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is to tell you all thati am infact finishing this fic, and i would recommend to read the other chapters againeven if you have already, because i added tons of stuff. here's a wip of the next chapter.

George didn’t know where to begin.  _ Oh, I just lied to him because I’m in love with you, and can’t quite bear the thought of you dating another person, even less someone who is just a better version of me  _ could have been a start, but the moment George processed the words was a second too late and Dream was sprinting out of the classroom, away from George. 

He felt his throat go dry. 

And he sprinted behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone I'm a dumbass. anyway dream's tweets huh.
> 
> my first language isn't english so, uh, yeah. that's my excuse for this awful fic.


End file.
